Aphasic patients will be given a battery of short term memory (STM) tasks in an attempt to relate immediate memory impairment to deficits at different stages of the language process. Patients will be classified into diagnostic categories (e.g., Broca's Wernicke's, Conduction Aphasis) on the basis of the Boston Diagnostic Test for Aphasia. They will then be tested on serial recall tasks using both auditory and visual presentations; all of these tasks will require a non-verbal response (key pressing). It is expected that serial position data (e.g., the presence or absence of a recency effect) and relative performance on auditory and visual lists will distinguish between impairments at an auditory level of information storage and at a subsequent articulatory store. Other experiments using phonologically and visually similar stimulus lists will provide further information about coding mechanisms in aphasics. In addition, patients will be given sentence comprehension tests to determine whether there is any reationship between STM disturbances and language comprehension. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Saffran, E.M. and Marin, O.S.M. (1975). Immediate memory for word lists and sentences in a patient with deficient auditory short term memory. Brain and language, 2, 420-433. Marin, O.S.M., Saffran, E.M. and Schwartz, M.F. (1976). Dissociations of Language in Aphasia: implications for normal function. Proceedings of the New York Academy of Sciences: Ccnference on Origin and Evolution of Langage and Speech, in press.